Pokegod Legends: The Beginning
by Pokefan56
Summary: Summary in the first chapter. Updating much slower due to being grounded. Book 1 of the Pokegod series. OCs no longer being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

One day, you wake up and find yourself in a temple. Around you are stone tablets depicting Pokegods and their vices. You are allowed to touch only one of them and become a follower. You are then to dedicate your life to the respective Virtues, while avoiding the Taboos. The Gods will grant you abilties to aid you. Breaking Taboos will anger the gods, while following Virtues will please them. Your progress will the judged. Choose wisely.

* * *

Mewtwo, The Mutant One

"If I am a God, so are you."

Virtue: To aid the safe and swift advancement of all living beings on the planet with scientific methods.

Taboo: Any form of leisure and taking credit for scientific advancements.

Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Natural Genius.

Companion: Alakazam

* * *

Yvetal, Death Itself

"Fear nothing but death and only death."

Virtue: To take life when it isn't needed.

Taboo: Helping any living being escape death.

Abilities: Power to drain/decay life. Increased power at night.

Companion: Absol or Houndoom.

* * *

Celebi, Keeper of Time

"Only Time will tell."

Virtue: To protect forests from unnatural death.

Taboo: Venturing outside of forests for long periods of time.

Abilities: Time Travel, Communicating with/Controlling plants.

Companion: Venusaur or Sawsbuck.

* * *

Latios & Latias, The Two That Are One

"Together, we are more."

Virtue: To enrich peace and harmony.

Taboo: Falling in love.

Abilities: Invisibility, Flight, and sensing Emotions. Increased power when alongside follower of opposite gender.

Companion: Gardevoir or Gallade.

* * *

Jirachi, The Wishmaker

"Your wish is my command."

Virtue: To promote peace and happiness by granting wishes to being in your vicinity.

Taboo: Granting selfish or unnecessary wishes.

Abilties: Wish granting, Telepathy, and permanent peace of mind.

Companion: Metagross.

* * *

Giratina, The Banished One

"In Loneliness, there is Truth."

Virtue: To inspire people to lead of life of loneliness and self-realization.

Taboo: Exiting a secluded place for long periods of time.

Abilities: Teleportation through the Distortion World.

Companion: Cofagrigus.

* * *

Darkrai, The Damned

"Pain is absolute"

Virtue: To instill truth via pain and suffering.

Taboo: Hurting for false reasons.

Abilities: Producing Nightmares and Illusions. Extreme increase during nights.

Companion: Zoroark or Gengar.

* * *

Victini, The Victory Star

"You can achieve victory if you will only try"

Virtue: To inspire people by winning in every possible field.

Taboo: Cheating or using unfair methods to achieve victory.

Abilities: Increased inspiration.

Companion: Ninetales.

* * *

Genesect, The Hunter

"War is the swiftest form of justice."

Virtue: To bring fossilized Pokemon back to life and aid them in war for supreme conquest.

Taboo: Obstructing the cause of other followers when possible.

Abilities: Advanced Combat and Engineering skills.

Companion: Scizor.

* * *

Deoxys, The Alien One  
"What's yours is rightfully mine."

Virtue: To aid the development of alien life.

Taboo: Refusing to turn into an alien.

Abilities: Can turn into all living beings.

Companion: Malamar.

* * *

Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, The Lake Guardians, will grant boosts to your abilities, should they deem your worthy. The also judge your progress of Virtues and tally it with your bad Taboos. If at the end, you haven't achieved enough, you will return to The Temple once again, doomed to repeat the cycle. If you have transcended your deeds, you will get to witness something spectacular. What exactly that is, nobody knows...

* * *

_So, what do you think? Message me OCs!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

Cordelia showed me a piece of paper with all this writing on it. "That's a bunch of bullshit," I said, after reading through it. "PokeGods? Seriously?"

"Well, I believe it. I wonder if I'll ever end up in the temple. I hope I do!" Cordelia exclaimed. "If I do, I'm gonna follow Victini!"

"I highly doubt it." Hershel said.

"Well, it's not like it's gonna happen any time soon" Jason told us, agreeing with me. Oh yeah, I haven't introduced us. I'm Chad, a sewaddle. Hershel is a dusknoir, Cordelia is a flareon, and Jason is a gallade. Cordelia had called us all to the park over this stupid piece of paper.

"It's a pretty nice story and all, but really. What are the chances that these pokemon even exist?" I asked. I looked at the sky. "Wow, it's getting dark. Maybe we should all go home."

"Hmm. It is getting dark. We should go," Cordelia agreed. "Autobots, roll out!"

...

"What?"

* * *

_At home_

I read over my copy of the paper. Hmm. If this was real, I would follow... Celebi. I always did enjoy nature. Plus, having to stay in a forest? Bitch please, I can control plants! Take the forest with me! I finished eating my Cheerios and flipped on the TV. Gravity Falls was on a marathon! I had already missed one episode. I grabbed a couple bags of chips and sat down, as my parents were asleep.

"Hahaa" I laughed to myself as I walked to my room. That show never fails to make me laugh. After flopping down on the mattress, I turned on my tablet, noticing that I had many missed messages from Hershel. I decided I was too tired to read them and went to sleep.

**_Seven hours_** **_later..._ **

"Chad. Wake up." What? "Chad. WAKE. UP." I felt a kick to the side of my body.

"I'm up, mom! I'm up!" I complained. "What'd you do that for?" I opened my eyes, seeing Jason looking down at me. "OH MY ARCEUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Chad! Look around! We're in some sort of temple! This is really weird!" Cordelia shouted to me. I stood up and took a look around my surroundings.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked everyone. "This really IS a joke. Yeah, nice one guys. Can I go back home now?"

"Chad. There's no point lying, we all know that you think this is actually really cool." Hershel said.

"Fiiinee. So, where are these stone tablet thingies?" I asked.

"Over here! I found them!" Cordelia motioned for us to come over. "So these are the PokeGods tablets?" I reached over to poke one.

Jason smacked me. "Don't! If you touch one, you'll be forced to follow that god!" He warned.

"Oh. I knew that." I said, sullenly. "Does anyone have an apple? I'm hungry." I queried. No answers.

"Hmm. I'll go first." Cordelia suddenly stated. "I'll follow Victini!" She put her paw on one of the tablets. Nothing happened.

"Did you break it?" I asked. Then suddenly, the room began to glow! Then the tablet ate Cordelia. THE FUCKING TABLET ATE CORDELIA.

"Well. That was... interesting..." Hershel said in the silence.

"I WONDER WHAT IT'S LIKE IN A ROCKS TUMMY!" I exclaimed, running forward. I scurried up the platform the tablets were on and sat on the Celebi stone. Nothing happened. "Does it not like me?" I pouted. Then suddenly, I was warped to a room that seemed to be made of clouds. "Yay! Fluffy!" And Cordelia was there! So she wasn't chewed up and ground to pieces! Or maybe.. we're in heaven!

"Chad. What the hell are you doing here?" Cordelia yelled at me.

"Sorry! I just saw you get eaten by a rock and wanted to see what happened!" I defended myself. Suddenly, Jason _shooped _into existence right next to me. "OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted, backing away from the teleporting gallade.

"I simply touched the Latios and Latias tablet." He said.

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess." I said. "Well. Where's Hershel?" _Shoop_ there he is!

"Are we.. dead?" He asked.

"Nope. We're in the presence of gods!" Cordelia happily said. "Yay! We're gonna get powers!" I paraded back and forth.

"Powers! Powers! Powers! Powers!"

"Arceus, why in the world did you select a bunch of immature kids?" A voice suddenly boomed over the room. We fell silent. Well, I did, as I was the only one talking.

"BECAUSE, Giratina, I do what I want! And I'm the god of the universe. Do you question my Judgement?" We heard another voice answer. "Up here, children." The voice continued. We all looked up at the wall and saw a couple of pokemon sitting on some clouds.

"Wow." I stated.

"Wow is right, child! At least the people around you have evolved!" The pokemon named Giratina shouted down at me.

"Sheesh. No need to be so rude." I complained. Cordelia hit me in the side of the head.

"Is all you ever do complain?" She asked.

"No, I watch TV, chill in the forest, each Cheerios, and umm... watch TV!" I retorted.

"Shut up!" Giratina yelled.

"I'll take it from here, Giratina" Arceus said. "You have all chooses your own gods. You will be sent to follow your new Virtues and avoid your Taboos. I trust you are all ready for this?" He asked

"Yes we are" We all chorused.

"Alright, then. Darkrai, take Hershel. Celibi, take Chad. Latios and Latias, take Jason. Victini, take Cordelia. Take them through the ropes." Arceus commanded.

"Yes, sir" The respective Gods said. A green fairyish thing floated down to me.

"Hello there!" It said in a high pitched voice. "I'm Celebi and I'll be your god!" That sounded nice. "FOR LIFE" Okay. I'm in for a loooong ride.

* * *

_That wasn't preposterously bad, was it? Review and send me OCs using the sheet on my profile! Pokefan, out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

I followed Celebi out of the room to some place that seemed to be 100% plant life. "Here, you'll be training your ability to travel through time and communicate with plants. Also, you cannot move forests. Only I can do that. Ha ha ha." Celebi said.

"Great. What have I gotten myself into." I muttered under my breath.

"You've gotten yourself into a forest!" Celebi told me. "Anyways, try talking to that flower over there." Wow. Talking to flowers. What has my life come to?

"Hello there little flower. Would you like to come with me?" I asked it.

"Dude. You sound like a pedophile." Celebi said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your powers in the first place!" Seriously? "Shoop!" And then she zapped me with a green laser. "There! Now you have powers! Hurrah! Now go talk to that plant."

"Hi there, plant." I said.

"Why hello there! There aren't many pokemon I know that can communicate with us!" The plant suddenly said back.

"OH MY ARCEUS IT'S A FUCKING TALKING PLANT WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Ummm. Okay. That went well. Well, talking to plants is incredibly easy because all you have to do is talk. NOW FOR THE TIME TRAVEL!" Celebi exclaimed. Time travel sounds fun.

"So, how do I do it?" I asked.

"Easy. You just focus on going back or forward whatever time you want! Doesn't that sound fun?" Celebi told me. That doesn't sound too hard. Alright. I focused on going back in time, and I heard a _*wubwubwubwub*_ sound. Then I opened my eyes. I looked up.

"OH GOD IT'S AN ARCHEOPS IT'S GONNA EAT ME I THOUGHT THESE WERE EXTINCT WHAT AM I DOING HERE I ONLY WANTED TO MOVE BACK A COUPLE YEARS OH GOD HOW DO I GO BACK SOMEONE SAVE ME" I screamed and scurried away as fast as my little legs could take me. I dove behind a nearby rock. "Back to my time, back to my time, back to my time!" I thought to myself. _*wubwubwubwub* _I opened my eyes again and saw that I was back in the forest room. "Whew. That was close. I ALMOST GOT EATEN BY AN ANCIENT FOSSIL. WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" I began ranting at Celebi.

"Shut up. You'll have to learn to control the time travel better on your own. I was just assigned to teach you what your powers are, and show you that you can use them. To some extent." Celebi said. "Well. It's time for you to meet up with your friends again. Good bye!" And with that, she pulled a lever that was on the wall. The ground below me opened up and I fell into a pit.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _*thud* _"Ow."

"CHAD! WHY ARE YOU FALLING OUT OF THE SKY?" A voice below me yelled.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia! Celebi just dropped me!" I defended myself.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY! YOU LANDED ON ME!" She raged.

"Okay, I'm REALLY sorry." I whimpered.

"Don't forget you have a double weakness to fire types." She menacingly reminded me. "Anyways, what're we here for now?"

"Also, I forgot something, Chad! Here you go!" Celebi shouted down from the hole in the roof. Then a little device hit my on the head.

"Owww. Why me?" I complained. "Oh look, it's a microphone headset thing! Yay! I'm a secret agent!"

"I had been wondering where your communicator was. I guess your god forgot to give it to you." Cordelia said, amused.

"So, what are we doing here?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you could look at the sign on the wall?" Hershel suggested.

**All new followers will be waiting for the rest of the group in this room. You will be air dropped to the ground once everyone arrives. No parachutes.**

"Well. That sounds pleasant." I said.

"I wonder who else will be arriving." Cordelia wondered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A female voice screamed above us.

"EVERYBODY SCATTER!" I shouted. We all ran in separate directions, trying to make sure that the new arrival didn't land on any of us. _*thud*_ "That went nicely."

"Owwww" The pokemon said. "Gee, thanks, Jirachi. You dropped me on my face."

"Why hello there! Did you even notice that there are other people looking at you in this room?" Hershel sarcastically said.

"So... what's your name, shinxperson?" I asked her.

"My name is Orianna!" She proudly said, standing on her front paws.

"That's perfectly normal..." I muttered.

"Well, we still haven't been air dropped. Everyone, put on your communicators." Cordelia ordered us. We all put them on.

"Cozy" Hershel said.

"Once we're air dropped, turn them on. I doubt we'll all be in the same place for long." Cordelia said.

"OH ARCEUS, WHY?" Another voice screamed above us.

"SCATTER!" Cordelia commanded. Again, we all spread out through the room, looking up. An absol fell out of the sky and _*thud*_ed to the ground.

"Ouch." The pokemon said.

"Hi. What's your name?" Orianna asked.

"My name is Silver. I'm a girl. How abou-" And then the ground opened up below us and we all fell to the planet below.

"SILVER! PUT ON YOUR COMMUNICATOR. WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE A TEAM FROM NOW ON" Cordelia shouted as we all. I was too busy flailing my tiny legs to speak. Jason was falling in an awesome skydiving pose, and Hershel was just floating downwards with us leisurely. Silver put her headset-thing on. Then we hit the ground.

"We're alive!" I shouted. "YAYYYY"

"Of course we are. Did you really think the gods would just let us die? They cushioned our fall with Psychic." Hershel said. "Well. We should all probably go do our godly stuff or whatever."

"Alright! Autobots, move out!" Orianna said with a pose.

...

"Finally, someone like me!" Cordelia squealed.

"Yay! We should travel together, our gods don't require us being in a certain place. I'm pretty sure granting wishes for Jirachi won't have anything to do with staying still." Orianna suggested.

"Yippee! See you guys later!" Cordelia said, then ran off with Orianna. Us remaining flipped on our communicators.

"I should probably go." Silver said. "I have some Grim Reaper stuff to do. Yvetal's orders." And she walked away out of the forest.

"So, Hershel. What're you gonna do?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna go beat up jerks because that's hurting people for the right reasons." He said.

"And you, Jason?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go flying around the world creating peace and harmony!" He said, then flew into the air and left.

"Did I just see Jason, a gallade, FLY?" Hershel asked me.

"Yes. You did." I answered.

"I'm just gonna go on my way." He said, then floated up into the air and left the forest.

"It's been thirty seconds alone and I'm already bored. So, I have to protect this forest? Seems fun." I said, aloud. Little did I know, protecting a forest would nearly get me killed. Many times.

* * *

_*Stretch* And another chapter done! Review and send me OCs using the sheet on my profile! Pokefan, out!_


	4. Chapter 4

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

_Chad POV_

I scurried through the forest on my tiny little legs, chatting with the plants I passed by. Nothing seemed to be happening at the moment. "Hmm. Maybe I should travel into the future" I wondered to myself. "But that might be a bad idea. I may end up going too far. Or maybe going into the past, even! I'll just take a nap." I found a cozy spot and went to sleep.

_Jason POV_

Hmm. Exactly HOW am I supposed to spread peace and harmony? I flew through the air over a town, looking out over it. I figured I should train to lengthen the time I can be invisible while flying during my travels. Maybe I should go find a place where peace is being disrupted and fix it. That may help as a virtue. Invisible, I floated down to the city. Once landing, I let myself be seen and began walking around. As I was searching through the streets, I heard an explosion. I dashed towards the source and saw a dragonite terrorizing an elementary school.

"This should be easy" I told myself. "Just knock him out and take him to the authorities. Not that hard" Suddenly, I heard police sirens wailing. The dragonite heard them too, and flew off. "Well. Fuck." I said. Then I remember that I can fly too. I jumped into the air after him and began flying. I cloaked myself invisibly and readied a Psycho Cut. Right before firing, I heard a loud snoring sound from my headset. "Umm. Chad? Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?" I asked. More snoring. "CHAD, WAKE UP" I heard screaming sounds from the headset.

"Oh my Arceus, Jason. What the hell?" Cordelia asked.

"Chad fell asleep on the job." I said.

"Huh? What? I'M UP. I'M UP!" Chad frantically exclaimed. "Hey! Who disrupted my nap!" No doubt, he was looking around his surroundings like the idiot he is.

"I did, Chad. We have a rogue dragonite approaching your area. I'm tailing it invisibly right now." I told him. "Ready an attack."

"Alright! Plants, if you see a dragonite fly over this area, shoot him down!" I heard him say. "What? You guys can't shoot? Well then what can you do? Oh. That doesn't sound pleasant. Alright, do that!" Chad ordered his plants. Chad is an idiot with that much power? He can practically control the earth! Oh my Arceus. I don't want to know what'll happen once he figures that out. I readied another Psycho Cut, took aim, and fired. The attack hit the dragonite in the back. He turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL IS A GALLADE FLYING?" He screamed. "THIS PLACE IS WEIRD. I'M OUT OF HERE!" And he dove down into the forest. Right before he entered the tree tops, a giant net made of poison ivy caught him and brought him down.

"There we go! Thanks, Jason!" I heard Chad over the headset.

"Mission accomplished!" I said. I then landed in the forest. "Hey, Chad? Where are you?"

"I'm just gonna find you by asking the plants." Chad said. About five minutes later, he showed up.

"Chad. Are you going to live in the forest forever now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much. When you leave, can you send a message to my parents? I'm like 18 now. I'm pretty sure I can live on my own."

"What about shelter?"

"That won't be a problem. Plants, make me a house!" He commanded. Ten minutes later, there was a small hut built out of leaves and branches for Chad to live in.

"Well. That's neat." I said. "I'll go on my way. Cya!"

"Goobai!" Chad said. I flew off into the air over the world looking for something to do.

_Silver POV_

I know people are probably going to fear me, but as the god I follow is Yvetal, I'm going to have to be sorta like a Grim Reaper. Taking a life when it isn't needed anymore. Doesn't that mean to kill someone when they have nothing to do in the world anymore? As in only old people who are just waiting for the day to die? Well. This is pleasant. I get to kill old people. I walked through a town hundreds of miles from any other members of my team. I saw a child biking through the street. Suddenly, they lost control and veered into the road, right into a truck's path. I was about to leap in to rescue her, but I remembered: Taboo: Helping any living being escape death. I heard screams and the sound of a bike being crushed. But I had to keep going. An ambulance rushed down the road to help the child. I continued walking, despite how much it hurt to just ignore it. I found a local library and decided to read a book to pass the time.

_Cordelia POV_

For some reason, Orianna was walking next to me on her front paws. "Doesn't that get tiring?" I asked her.

"Nope. I'm used to it." She answered.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We hang out. Do normal pokemon stuff. Let's go to the mall and get some food!" she suggested.

"Hmm. I am hungry. That sounds like a good idea. Let's go!" I agreed. We ran off to the mall. Upon finding the food court, we got our food from a porygon z baker and sat down. While we were eating, I noticed Orianna looking at a homeless seel.

"Ori, why do you keep glacing at that guy?" I asked her.

"He just looks so... lonely. Maybe I should give him something" She said.

"Go for it." She got up and went to the poor guy.

"Do you want something?" She asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. I haven't eaten in days. I'm starving. Do you have any money or food?" The seel asked.

"Hmmm. That seems nice." She decided. She then waved her tail and some food _*shooped*_ out of thin air. "Eat up" she said. Then she walked back to our table and continued eating. Once we finished, we both decided to get a hotel and hang out there until tomorrow.

"Orianna and I are packing up for the night, everybody." I said into the headset. "We'll be at a hotel in Violet City"

"ZzZzZzZzZz"

"Chad, is all you ever do sleep?" Hershel's chiding voice came from the speaker.

"ZzZzZzZzZz... I wan't some apples... ZzZzZzZz" Chad said in his sleep.

"Guess so." Jason said.

"Can you all shut up? I'm trying to read" Silver said.

"Alright. I'm going to get us reservations" I told Orianna. We entered the hotel.

"Room for two, please." I asked the lucario that was at the desk. I gave him the money required and got our key cards.

"Orianna, let's go to our room. Here's your card" I gave her her card. We took the elevator up and opened the door to our room.

"What a relaxing place." Orianna said.

"Yeah. This is a nice hotel." I agreed. Suddenly, I heard screaming outside the window. I looked out, and saw a gallade, Jason, hurtling through the air straight towards the window. I quickly opened it and he crashed into the room, bouncing along the ground and colliding with the wall.

"Ooowwww." He said, dazed. Then he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_End of chapter! What the heck happened to Jason? Keep reading to find out! Review and send me OCs using the sheet on my profile! Pokefan, out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

_AN: Sorry for not writing. I ran into a massive writers block, and it punched me._

* * *

_Jason POV_

I woke up in a bed that definitely wasn't my own. "Oh, god. Did I get drunk and do something I'd regret last night?" I asked myself.

"Cordelia, Jason's up!" Orianna called to her, standing in front of the bed. "Don't worry. You only crashed into a wall!" Oh. That's a relief.

"So, Jason. What caused the crash, anyways?" Cordelia questioned.

"It's not a very long story. I was just flying over the city and I saw an airplane. I decided to fly in close to it, because I'm a genius, and the air shooting off the wings blew me off in this direction." I explained. "Then I crashed into the wall. I should probably go back on my way now, as that's all explained. Cya!" And with that, I jumped out the window. Before I could even begin flying, I felt a fist collide with my face. I rocketed backwards, slamming into the ground creating a crater.

"That's what you get for covering me in poison ivy!" A familiar voice said.

"Sheesh, you're back already? I thought Chad would've tied you up or something. Can't that guy do ANYTHING right?" I said.

"Jason, are you okay?" Orianna asked through the headset. "I just saw you get socked in the face!"

"I'm fine. I'll stop this guy with a single move." I assured them. I jumped into the air, focused on covering my fist with ice, and punched the guy in the face. He went down like a rock. "Well. That was easy"

"Jason, I already called the police." Cordelia radioed. "They should be here soon" The guy tried to get up again. I slapped him.

"Stay down" I ordered.

"Alright, fine. Just no more slapping!" He complied. "Owww. That hurt."

"Suck it up." I said.

* * *

_Chad POV_

Loodiloodiloodiloooooo. "I'm bored." I said to myself.

"Do you want to watch TV?" A plant nearby me asked.

"Hmmmm. Sure, IF I HAD ONE!" I retorted.

"Don't be rude. We can buy you a TV." The plant said.

"Plants... buying... TV?" I asked myself. "Go for it. Sure, buy me a TV." The plant sent the message through the forest.

"The TV will arrive in front of your house in 10 minutes." The plant, which was a daisy, told me.

"Great!" I exclaimed, and ran off to my house. 10 minutes later, I heard something hit the ground. I went outside, and lo and behold, A TV! "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-"

"We stole it from someone's car" The plant answered. "Well? Are you going to move it into your house or not?"

I recovered from my shock. "Alright." I picked it up with Vine Whip and moved it inside. "Wait a minute... how am I going to power it?" I asked.

"We also got you this solar charger that goes on your roof. It can conduct enough power as a regular house." The plant answered.

"I think I can get used to this." I said. "Remember. If anything happens in the forest, tell me."

"Yes sir!" The plant saluted and vanished into the ground. I plugged in the TV and flipped it on to the news.

"Breaking news! A flying gallade has been spotted above Violet City!" Sounds like Jason. "He vanished after taking down a criminal dragonite!" That's Jason. "More on this later. Coming up, a TV and a high-tech solar charger have been stolen from the city! Nobody knows the culprit, and those watching have been taken to mental facilities due to saying that 'plants stole it'!" I turned off the TV.

"Fuck double shit-shit dammit fuck-fuck triple sundae with chocolate milk."

* * *

_Hershel POV_

After leaving Chad's forest, I went to Violet City. On the news, I saw Jason defeat a dragonite on the news. That guy never wastes any time for his job. I hate summer. It's too warm. And too happy. I turned away from the TV. "Coming up, a TV and a high-tech solar charger have been stolen from the city! Nobody knows the culprit, and those watching have been taken to mental facilities due to saying that 'plants stole it'!" It was obviously Chad. Wait... CHAD STOLE A TV AND A SOLAR CHARGER! THAT FUCKING IDIOT! I flew away back to his forest, where I heard him cursing about ice-cream.

"Hershel, come in!" He called. I opened the door and Ice Punched that stupid sewaddle in the face. He was launched through the air and through the wall, which immediately repaired itself. "Neat, my house auto-fixes itse-" _*smack*_ and he hit a tree.

"THAT'S for stealing the TV!" I yelled at him. I went out the door, found where he landed, and hit him with a Shadow ball. "And THAT'S for the solar charger." ... No response. The guy was out cold. I sighed and took him into his house and put him on his bed. I left a note a exited. Well. If doing my god's virtues is THIS fun, I think I chose the right god for me.

* * *

_End of chapter! Review and send me OCs using the sheet on my profile! Only 5 more needed! Pokefan, out!_


	6. Chapter 6

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

_Chad POV_

*_slap slap slap slap slap*_ I woke up to a rude awakening. "WEEOOOWEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOWEEEEOOOO" a plant blared beside me.

"Code red alert in sector 12. I repeat, code red alert in sector 12." Another plant reported to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I jumped out of bed and yelled.

"Tee hee." The plant giggled and vanished into the ground.

"We got a sableye attacking pokemon in sector 12! You will have plant transportation there now!" Another plant said.

"Okay lemme wake up fir- ahh!" A bunch of leaves sprouted out of the ground, carried me out the door, and all the way to this "sector 12". In the clearing, there was a sableye beating up some small weedle and caterpie with Punishment. Upon seeing me, he charged at me.

"PROTECT ME PLANTS!" I shouted. A vine came down from the trees and grabbed his ankle, pulling him into the air. "SCREW YOU!" I screamed at him and began gathering energy for a Solar Beam.

"Wait, I can explain!" He hurriedly said.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted. I blasted him in the face with the beam, knocking him out of the grip of the vine. "SECURE HIM, PLANTS!" A couple of vines lashed over his body. "Take me to your leader!" I commanded.

"Well. I am the leader." He said.

"Fuck." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Wait. THERE'S MORE?" I exclaimed.

"Talonflame is sector 14." A plant reported.

"HYDREIGON IS SECTOR 44!" A screaming plant reported.

"Porygon Z in sector 4. It's just.. sitting there." Another said.

"OH MY LORD THERE'S A MOTHERFUCKING SHINY UMBREON IN SECTOR 1!" A plant exclaimed.

"Lampet approaching sector 12." Another told me.

"Whoops." The sableye said. "Everyone, stop. I've found the sewaddle." he said into his headset. How did I not notice he was wearing one? And it looks just like mine!

"Am I under arrest for stealing the TV?" I asked.

"YOU STOLE A FUCKING TV?" The sableye yelled at me.

"No." I lied. A plant slapped me. "Yes."

"Wow. Hard core." he commented. "Anyways, from the looks of it, you must be Chad, a Celebi follower from Team 1. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but Team 1? There's more than one team?" I asked.

"Yes. There are three teams in all. I had heard there was a Celebi follower in your team and decided to find it. And here you are." He answered.

"So... are Celebi followers rare or something? I'M SPESHUL!" I gushed.

"Yes. There are hardly any Celebi followers, as not many people would want to STAY IN A FOREST FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!" He said. "Anyways. The rest of my team will be here soon."

"And are they gonna murder me?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Whew. Plants, let him go." I commanded. The vines retracted into the forest.

"You do realize that you can control, virtually the whole worl-" And then Jason flew out of the air and kicked him in the face. Jason turned off his headset and whispered something into his ear. After turning it back on, Jason left.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Anyways, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Dusk. I am a follower of the god Yvetal."

"Oh. Neat! Just like Silver!" I said.

"WHERE IS MY TEAM?" He yelled.

A portal opened up between us. 5 pokemon fell out, then it closed. "I really like this travelling through Distortion World thing!" one of them exclaimed.

"I feel sick..." Another said.

"Alright, everyone. Introduce yourselves. This is Chad, a Celebi follower." Dusk said.

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"Hello." They all said.

"Well... I have no idea who any of you are." I said.

"I'll go first." The talonflame said. "My name is Blaze. I'm a follower of the god Jirachi. And I'm a guy!"

"My turn. My name is Ray. I am a follower of the god Mewtwo." the porygon z said.

_*sigh*_ "Fine. My name is Mizuki. I am a follower of Yvetal, as well. I am female." The MOTHERFUCKING SHINY umbreon said.

"My name is Flame. I am a follower of the god Giratina." the lampent introduced himself.

"... I'm Staz." The hydreigon hesitantly said. "I follow the god Giratina too."

"I can tell that everybody is extremely happy here." I sarcastically said. That earned me a Punishment to the face by Dusk.

"Anyways, that's Team 2." He said. "Where's your team? Shouldn't they be with you?" He asked.

"Well, YOU have two Giratina followers with you. Shouldn't they be somewhere alone or spreading aloneness or something?" I retorted.

"Well, yeah. But since our gods sent us to find Team 1 first, they have special permission." He answered.

"... oh. Where are you guys?" I asked into my headset.

"We're all enjoying lunch at a McDonalds" Orianna replied. "We're in Violet City."

"What, is the Chadster getting lonely?" Hershel teased me.

"Shut up. I still have a bruise on my face from when you punched me.

"YOU PUNCHED CHAD?" Cordelia screamed.

"Don't yell at me! He stole a TV!" Hershel defended himself.

"Chad..." Cordelia said accusingly.

"FINE I STOLE A TV!" I admitted.

"Wow. Nice." Jason said.

"Anyways, we decided we'd visit you in the forest today and chat stuff up a bit." Orianna said.

"They'll be here in a couple of hours" I told Dusk. "Wanna watch TV at my house?" I asked.

"Sure." He accepted.

_4 hours later_

"Gee, this is really nice." Cordelia complimented me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I meant the food. I wasn't talking to you, Chad. I was talking to the plants who made this."

"They say thank you." I dejectedly said. At the other end of the tablet, which was made by the plants for 12 people, the other half of Team 2/1 were chatting it up. Silver was really getting along with Dusk. I started eating my Oran Berry soup. "Wow, plants. This is DELICIOUS!" I exclaimed. Oran Berries were always a favorite of mine. Inside my house, Jason and Hershel were playing video games on the TV. I stole those too. And a computer.

"FUCK YEAH!" Jason yelled.

"DAMNIT!" Hershel cursed. Then, Jason flew through the wall, obviously being punched in the face. "Who's the loser now!" Hershel said, victoriously.

"You." Jason said after picking himself off the ground.

"Are the always like this? Mizuki asked.

"Pretty much. Orianna said. After eating, we all went into my house to watch some TV. Once TV went back to being boring for the night, everyone slept over in my house, which had some extended rooms made by plants, 2 people per room. For some reason, Cordelia decided to stay with me in my room. In the morning, everyone said their goodbyes and left to continue doing their virtues. I had a good time.

* * *

_Review and send me OC s using the sheet on my profile! Only 5 more needed! Pokefan, out!_


	7. Chapter 7

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

_Chad POV_

"Everybody, wake up, chop chop!" I said, going from room to room smacking people in the face. I noticed that Team 2 had already left. Then I ran out of my house to avoid getting killed.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs. He shot out the window, tackled me, and threw me into the sky. He flew up and smashed me with a Psycho Cut.

"At least Hershel only punches people..." I groaned from my tiny hole in the ground. "Ow."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jason screamed. He picked me up and punted me across the forest, where I landed on my face.

"I miss my mommy." I complained.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" A voice screamed getting closer. IT WAS FUCKING JASON!

"PLANTS, ATTACK!" I commanded. All the berry bushes in the forest began pelting Jason with Oren Berries as I made my escape. Upon making it back to the house, where everyone else was waiting for me, I collapsed on the ground.

"A-class entertainment!" Hershel patted me on the back.

"OW!" I exclaimed. "That hurts!" He patted me on the back some more.

"Say... what did you do with Jason?" Silver asked.

"Umm... I-"

"FUCK YOU CHAD!" Jason broke the door down, covered in blisters from the Oren Berries. "I know what to do with you." And he picked me up and flew off into the sky with me.

"Are you taking me sightseeing?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. Something better. SKYDIVING!" And he dropped me.

"BUT I FORGOT MY PARACHUTE!" I complained, plummeting to the ground. _*thud*_ and everything went black.

_Orianna POV_

Chad really shouldn't have made Jason made like that. Anyways, we should probably all continue our missions. Wait.

"Cordelia, didn't you say that our gods would give us missions, not just send us out into the world?" I asked.

"Depends what god you have. If you have a god such as Chad, no. But as for you and me, probably."

"So then shouldn't we just chill out until we get one?" I asked.

"Hmm. Sure." Cordelia answered. "We should probably go pick up Chad's unconscious body. He needs to learn to stop pissing people off."

"Haha, yeah." I agreed. Cordelia picked up the limp sewaddle and draped him across her back to carry him inside.

"For the amount of time he spends doing nothing, he's surprisingly light." Cordelia remarked.

"Well, he is a part bug and part plant." I said.

"That explains his vegetable brain."

"Hey, where's Hershel, Jason, and Silver?" I wondered.

"They left when Chad get destroyed." Cordelia said. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I have no idea."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure...?"

"Why do you always stand on your front legs?"

"Because I feel like it. Oh look, a piece of paper!" I exclaimed.

"You mean two pieces of paper?" Cordelia said.

"Just read them!"

_Cordelia's Mission:_

Go win tha muthafuckin supabowl!

_Orianna's Mission: _

Help Cordelia win the *ahem* MUTHAFUCKIN SUPABOWL!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cordelia shouted. "How am I going to win the Super Bowl?!

"I could help you with a wish..." I suggested.

"No, that would be cheating! I'm not allowed to cheat!"

_*victory music plays* _

"What?" I asked.

Cordelia looked at her mission sheet again. "That's weird. It says mission success now. AND IT HAS MONEY!"

"Yay! Money!" I jumped up and down. "Money! Money! Money!"

Cordelia stored the cash in our bag.

"Now, are you up for another game of Super Smash Bros Brawl?" She challenged me.

"Hell yeah I am!"

_5 minutes later... _

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I exploded. "I don't think you're doing your virtue right, BECAUSE I'M NOT GETTING INSPIRED BY LOSING!"

"Aw shut up. You're just mad because you're losing and I'm winning." She taunted.

"Fine."

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEE- hmm. Just me and two girls in one house. Tee hee..." Chad giggled.

"Chad. I think you should rest. I think you hit your head too hard." Cordelia said.

"Hee hee hee hee" Chad laughed to himself.

"Jason. I think you broke Chad." I said into the headset.

"Well. He can't get any stupider, can he?" He replied.

"I think he got a lot stupider. Or maybe he's just as stupid and I haven't known him long enough."

"Put some ice on his head a lock him into bed. That should fix everything." Jason said.

"Well. Worth a shot. Hey, Cordelia. I like it here. Can we stay here instead of hotels?" I asked her.

She picked Chad up, who was still giggling like a child, and carried him to his room. "I guess so, sure." I heard chains locking, muffled by the door.

"AAAAHH! LET ME GO! DON'T DISSECT ME! SOMEONE HEEELLPP!" He screamed. I footpalmed, as I'm standing on my hands. Cordelia arrived back in the game room.

"Alright, you wanna continue?" She asked.

"N-"

"PLANTS, LET ME FREE!" _*slap* _"OWWWW!"

"Chad is such an idiot." I said.

"Yes, but he's Team 1's idiot." Cordelia agreed.

"Which game should we play now?" I asked.

"I'm tired of games, let's watch TV" she suggested.

"Awww fine" I complied. "But I choose what show and I say ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Oh come on! We already watched this!" She complained.

"But, Cordelia!" I whispered.

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"New episoooode."

"OH MY ARCEUS WHAT HAVE I DONE." She screamed to the sky.

"Haha" I laughed, then turned the TV to Adventure Time.

_Jason POV _

Holding the piece of paper I found, I had located my mission in Kanto. Apparently there was a terrorist group called Team Rocket rising up and I was assigned to stop them. I landed in front of the Silph. Co building, because apparently their leader was up there. I broke into the floor below my final destination and defeated all the Golbat/Raticate guards quickly and quietly. I made myself invisible and tiptoed up the stairs. There was a persian and an alakazam in the room. The persian, who was most likely Giovanni, was asking for an ultimate item; a mega stone.I snuck up behind him and brought up my fist. As a swung downwards, he dodged to the side.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" He commanded.

"As you wish" I said, revealing myself and bowing mockingly.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing?" Hershel asked through my headset.

"Shut up. I'm busy." I muttered to him.

"What are you doing here?" Giovanni demanded. "Can't you see we're doing BUSINESS. Nothing a kid like your should be sticking your nose into!"

"Ha, you're probably right, but I have a mission, and I intend to complete it. So I will kill you right here, Giovanni!" I winced. "Geez that sounded cliche."

"I concur" Giovanni said. And he leaped at me with Shadow Claw. I back flipped out of the way and attacked with my own Shadow Ball, with Psycho Cut on the other side to prevent dodging. He jumped into the air over it, leaving himself vulnerable. I jumped in for the hit, but it was just a Double Team clone! I attempted to find his location using my ability to sense emotions, but he struck my from behind. I spun around and punched at the air with a Ice Punch. My fist collided with his face, leaving his cheek blue and and frost slowly spreading. He shattered the ice on his face with his paw and shot a Hyper Beam at me, which I dodged. It blew a hole in the wall, alerting people outside.

"You're better than I expected you to be." I said.

"Hmph" was his reply. I made threw another Psycho Cut at him, then aimed another Shadow Ball where he was in the air. Anticipating the same trick, I changed the dark energy into a blade and cut across behind me with Night Slash. Perfect hit. Hesoared out the hole in the wall and began to fall. I dove out got below him, and kicked him into the air. He attempted to hit me with another Hyper Beam, but with the ability to fly, I dodged it and continued my assault, punching and kicking him around in the air. I discovered that I can appear to teleport if I make myself invisible, then quickly fly to the next spot. I smashed Giovanni into the ground,and fired a volley of Psycho Cuts and Shadow Balls at him, making a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, there was a knocked out persian lying in a large crater. I held out my hand. I bag of money and a piece of paper appeared into it. Mission success. The police took him into custody. I flew back to Chad's place to see what was going on. I flew off through the night. As I was flying, another note smacked into my face. I caught it and saw that I had another mission, this time in Sinnoh.

"Great..." I sighed to myself. "Guys, I have another mission. It says to bring two other Team 1 Pokemon with me. Who wants to come?" I asked my headset.

"I'll go." Hershel said.

"Me too." Chad drunkenly said.

"Chad, you're drunk. Since Orianna and Cordelia are taking care of you, I guess Silver has yto come too." I said.

"Fine..." Silver grudgingly agreed.

"Alright, meet me in Twinleaf Town in two days, tops." I said.

"Right." They both replied in unison. I began my long journey through the air to Sinnoh.

* * *

_Sorry for the typos. I typed this all up on my tablet. Review and send me OC s using the sheet on my profile! Only 1 more needed! Pokefan, out!_


	8. Chapter 8

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

_(4 month time skip. Thanks to Chad and his stupid teleportation powers. The story will be mostly following Chad from now on)_

_Chad POV_

There were no alerts going on at this time. I've fallen into a habit of sleeping, watching TV, eating, and playing video games.

"Chad, you know you'll never evolve if you just sit here doing nothing..." Emmy, a plant, said.

"Yeah, but I'm just so laazzyy. I have no motivation!" I complained.

"Maybe this'll motivate you!" And then she picked me up and dumped me out the door. "You can't come back inside until you evolve! Got it?"

"Great... kicked out of my own house." I mumbled to myself.

"Bro, you just got owned by a plant!" Jason said through the headset.

"Shut it." I coldly told him.

"Chad, everyone aged a bit for the 4 months but you! What happened?" Hershel asked. "You didn't... oh no you didnt..."

"Oh yes I did!" I giddily replied.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh!"

"Oooohhhhhhhhh!"

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We both said at the same time

"I wish I could teleport through time." Hershel said.

"Haha, too bad." I taunted him.

"That doesn't keep me from coming to kick your ass, though."

"... fuck."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Cordelia screamed.

"AAAHHH MY POOR EARS!" I writhed in pain.

"You have ears?" Jason queried.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I shouted at him.

"God, and I thought I was the stupid one." I muttered.

"You are." Hershel said.

"That's harsh." I pouted.

"You know, we can't see you pouting, so stop doing it. And I only know that you're pouting because I know you that well." Jason said.

I sighed and began to train. "Plants, fix me up some targets? Maybe from the store or someth-"

"You want us to steal more stuff. We know." They said.

"Yay!" I danced.

"Why are you so hyper? I just kicked you out of the house." Emily asked.

"I'm gonna get to traaiiiiinnnnnn!"

"... Wow. Well, the realization will settle in soon." She commented, then walked away. Wait, since when can plants walk. Well, it's more like shuffling. But I'll call it walking.

3 hours later, I was drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"Good work." Emmy said. "Just for being able to go up 3 levels, I'll let you rest for 1 hour. It's only 6 PM."

"OhcomethefuckonreallyI'mjustsoarceusdamnedtired *r* lemmeinforthenightI'llneverevolveifIdon'tgetanypro persleep *gasp* pleasepleaseplease?" I begged. "It also sucks out here."

"I have no idea what you just said." Emmy said. I collapsed to the ground. "But, you should take a shower and relax. Overtraining will only result in weakening you." I scurried into the shower. Once the water heated up, I walked in and sat down on the floor, letting the water wash over me. Once that was over with, I ate some Oran Berries and decided to restart my training early. When I went outside, I saw about 40 sewaddle and one swadloon around the house.

"Hi, me!" They all chorused.

"What. The. Fuck." I said. "Who are all of you?"

"We're all you!" The Chad-swadloon said.

"W-w-wha?" I stuttered.

"Did I fuckin stutter?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_*slap*_ "Chad, really. Anyways, lemme explain. See all those sewaddle training? They're you. We figured that if we just went back in time after a day of training, we'd train much faster, in much shorter time. See what I mean?" Chad-swadloon said.

"Hmm. I don't get it. Did the evolution make me smarter?" I asked.

"Stay focused. Lemme explain it more simply. Hyperbolic Time chamber." He said.

"Oooohhhh! Now I get it." I said.

"Wow. I really am stupid." Chad-swadloon said. "And don't even think about attacking. I can kick your ass. Btw, you should start training. If you don't, none of this will have happened."

"Fine." I groaned. "I train for one day, and go back in time, then get a snack and continue training?"

"Exactly. I'll keep training too, to see if I can evolve once more. I like this cape thing, though!" He exclaimed, lifting up is weird cloak.

"Wooaahh. That looks coolio!" I said.

"GET FUCKING STARTED!" He shouted.

"Okay, okay!" I backed away. And so I began my training again, shooting Energy Balls, Razor Leafs, and Solar Beams at the targets brought in, along with hitting dummies with Struggle Bug and Facade. Night weighed in, so I teleported back in time 24 hours, got a snack, and began training again. Once going outside, I saw a bunch of sewaddle already there. " Well. Okay." I said to myself. 24 hours later, I repeated the process, over and over and over, up until I began to get a bright light around myself. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm gonna evolve!" I squealed. Then the light went away. Nothing happened.

"You are about 5 hours of experience away from evolving, Chad!" Emmy reported.

"Then what just happened?" I asked.

"I believe that you just learned a new move, Seed Bomb!" She said.

"Oh yeah... that does happen when we learn new moves. But can't that only be learned by tutoring?" I asked.

"You are being tutored... remember? I'm here, tutoring you. You have a random chance of learning any available tutor moves as you train. Now get back to work!" She commanded.

"I'm gonna try out Seed Bomb first." I said.

"Alright." She complied. "Wait."

"What?" I said, on my way inside.

"It doesn't use REAL seeds, stupid. It uses energy seeds. Tee hee. That sounded funny." She giggled.

"Since when did you have a sense of humor? And how is that funny? Oohhh." I gagged. "What the fuck, Emmy?"

"Just try the stinking attack. And stop swearing so much. The readers will get bored of it quickly." She said.

"What readers? It's not like we're in some FanFiction. I write those on the computer, remember?" I asked.

"Never mind!" She sang, then pranced into the house. Flowers can prance? That's besides the point. I focused the energy in the shape of an oval in front of me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated.

"Chad! You gotted it!" A Past-Chad said. I opened my eyes, amazed to see an unusually large green orb of energy in front of me.

"Alright, all I have to do is launch it at the target, like an Energy Ball. I can do this." I confidently said to myself. I pushed it forward, heard an explosion, and was shot through about... seven trees?

"Haha! You exploded!" another Past-Chad said.

"My head..." I groaned, picking myself up. "I'll just try again." The same thing happened. Again. And again. And again. Eventually, plants just made a net behind me to land in, so I can make the attempt again.

"Yay, Future-Chad! You got the seed formed again!" Another Past-Chad said.

"I can see that..." I muttered, looking down at it. "I'm hungry..." I inched my mouth towards the seed. A Past-Chad saw what I was about to do.

"DON'T DO I-" I ate the seed. Immediately, I felt power surging through me.

"O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H-H M-M-M-M-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y A-A-A-R-R-R-R-C-C-C-E-E-E-E-E-U-U-U-S-S-S-S-S-S!" I shouted, shaking up and down from all the power.

"Chad, what did you do?" Emmy came out of my house. "You went like like 5 levels at onc- OH MY TREES WHAT THE HELL!"

"Chaaad. I warned you!" A Past-Chad scolded. The power BURNED inside of me. It really HURT. My eyes watered.

"I WANT MY MOMMMYYYYYYYY!" I shouted. Then I burped and everything stopped. A glow was emitted from my body.

"Chad, due to your immediate level rising, I think you'll be evolving very soon." Emmy said. I felt myself begin to change. My legs shrinking, leaves on my head changing shape to make a cocoon around me. "Well. That was rather fast." She commented.

"Yay! Finally! Evolution!" I said, giddily. "Too bad I don't have any legs now." I frowned. "So now I have to bounce around?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Emmy said. "But at least you can stay in the house now."

"Yay!"

* * *

_So Chad has finally evolved past Stage 1. Maybe next time we'll see what power comes with this transformation. I'm also wondering if I should add any Shipping in there. If so, take a vote on who in the Review section! Pokefan, out!_


	9. Chapter 9

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning.

* * *

_Chad POV_

I wondered to myself "Now that I've evolved, what would happen if I went 2 years into the future?" And so I did just that. Upon arriving, I was astonished to see that... everything was perfect. No wars, nothing. Everything was still the same. "That's uncanny. How about one year back?" And so I went back one year, effectively going one year into my current future."

"Chad, protect the front line, try to slow her down!" I heard from my headset.

"Got it!" I reported. Except it wasn't me. This time travel is really confusing.

"Hershel, lead Team 3 up to the back to see if we can get a surprise attack!" Jason commanded.

"On my way!"

I heard sounds of fighting and pain. Venturing a bit out from the foliage of the forest, I saw what seemed to be a GIANT black Celebi. And by giant I mean, like, skyscraper sized. Did I mention that the GODS WE FOLLOWED were attacking it? This was really strange. I decided to (stupidly) continue to the battlefront. Halfway there, Cordelia ambushed me out of nowhere with a Flamethrower. I BARELY managed to jump out of the way.

"State your name and your purpose!" She commanded.

"You don't even recogni-" I began.

"NAME AND PURPOSE"

"Chad, and I just time traveled here..." I grumbled.

"Oh, Chad! We'd been waiting for you. Take a message back into the past. About two weeks ago, some strange external force began infecting our Gods. There's nothing we can really do about it, but we found that if we defeat the god, they return to normal. You'll need to train extra hard to be able to even fight the gods without evaporating around their power. Got it?" She asked.

"Jellybeans." I said. She facepawed.

"Just take this stupid note." She said. "NOW GO BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!"

"Ice Cream." I dumbly smiled and teleported back to my current time. "Hey, everybody! Guess what?"

"What?" They all chorused.

"CHICKEN BUTT!" I shouted, gleefully. "But really, get over to my house. I have an emergency."

"Can it waiiit?" Cordelia said.

"Nope. Come. Now. Or I'll get plants to kidnap you in your sleep." I said.

"That's a bit cowardly." Hershel commented.

"Then I'll have plants kidnap you in your awake. Got it?" I said.

"Wow. This guy is more adamant than usual." Jason remarked.

"I FUCKIN HEARD THAT!" I screamed.

By one hour later, everyone in team 1 and 2 had arrived at my house.

"Alright, everybody. As you know I called you all her-"

"YOU EVOLVED!" Jason screeched.

"Hurrah for Chad!" Everybody cheered.

"Okay... as you all know, I called you here for an emergency. Cordelia gave me thi-"

"No I didn't." She said.

"Ahem. FUTURE Cordelia gave me thi-"

"OH COME THE FUCK ON! WHY DO YOU GET TO TIME TRAVEL!" Orianna complained. "I wish I coul-"

"Don't finish that or you'll be making a Taboo." Cordelia warned.

"Fine..." Orianna pouted.

"Anyways. Future Cordelia gave me this note. I forgot everything she said, except for Jellybeans." I said. Everybody here facepalmed/pawed. Jason lifted the note out of my hand with Psychic.

"I wrote this note because I knew Chad would remember nothing but Jellybeans, WHICH I DIDN'T EVEN SAY! In about one year's time, Gods will be infected with a strange virus, causing them to become giant destructive versions of themselves. Team 1, 2, and 3 will gather all the followers in the world and defeat the gods, one by one, taking them down to their normal form. But to do this, you must all train extremely hard, harder than you've ever trained before. Once Jason has finished reading this note aloud, Victini will take this note and read it to the other Gods. All your Virtues and Taboos will be paused, but that does not mean you can do whatever you want. You are to stay in Chad's forest after gathering Team 3 and train until the disaster occurs." Jason read aloud. Immediately, the note vanished.

"Well. I guess we're stuck with you, Chad." Silver said, quietly.

"Aww." I whined. "You guys are all party poopers. Except you, Jason." I quickly added, after seeing his glare. Suddenly, the note reappeared. I picked it up. "This part is for Chad to read aloud. Upon coming into the future, Chad will be randomly saying names of foods up until the virus has taken it's course. The more common he says a random food, the shorter time is left." I read. "Apple cider."

Everyone stared at me.

"... What?" I asked. Emmy came out of the house.

"GET TO YOUR TRAINING UNLESS YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE!" She screamed.

"All right all right!" I shielded myself behind my leaves.

"Did that plant just yell at you?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes... She said that we all need to start training now." I answered.

"So, we start training now?" Hershel asked.

"What do you think I just said?" I questioned him.

"So we need to start training. Okay. Where?"

"Plants. TRAINING DOJO ME!"

* * *

_Alright, and this is the end of PokeGod Legends: The Beginning! A new chapter linking to Pokegod Legends: The War will be posted once that book has been begun. Chapter 1 will be exactly the same. I'm also wondering if I should add any Shipping in there. If so, take a vote on who in the Review section! Pokefan, out!_


	10. Chapter 10

Pokegod Legends: The Beginning-War.

* * *

_Hello, readers! The first chapter of Pokegod Legends: The War has been uploaded! Hopefully you will all enjoy it as much as you did this book! I should mention that as this was just the introductions, it will be much shorter than The War. I hope you all enjoy the story!_

_Pokegod Legends: The War can be found on my profile._

_Thank you._


End file.
